Raw Love
by LostInTehShadows
Summary: What happens when John Cena, Shawn Micheals, and the Undertake, along with 2 Ocs, get kicked off raw for pissing off Stephine Mcman? Chaos...
1. Chapter 1

** RAW LOVE (How Pathetic)**

_** Authors: Guess who's back...back...back again, yes, we're back, tell your friends! Okay, no more Eminiem moments, we promise. Well, well, welly, well, well, Raw Love, huh? Strange name, for a strange story. Well just get the fuck over it. This is more of a Show type thingy, than a story. More like FRIENDS than anything else. We have decided to use RAW Wrestlers as our characters in this particular story. Hints the name, RAW love, dumbasses. We have made a few changes with this, meaning we have given each Wrestler a "bunny" (Which is not sexual, in anyway, I don't think..) A "bunny" is someone to cheer them on, be there for them, and annoy the hell out of them. But enough said, just read the damn story and enjoy. Oh, and we love reviews, so...uh...leave some? Or the CandyMan will rip your throats out. We love you all, now read! Laterr much. P.s. There probably won't be any Wrestling matches, because one of our OC wrestlers pissed off Stephanie McMahon...oh shit son!**_

EPISODE 1

_At Cena's appartment, everyone is staying there at the present moment:_

Spike: Where the hell is the orange juice?

Cobra: Uh...Iunno...

Cena: Cobra, if you drank all of my damn orange juice, I will hurt you, servely.

Cobra: I'm innocent...this time. It was mister "I think I'm cute" over there!

Shawn Michaels: _looking straight at the Vodka bottle on the coffee table and the empty orange juice cartoon. _Um...It was casper, he enetered my body and did it. It wasn't my fault.

Cena: I hate you.

Shawn Micheals: When the girls supposed to get back?

Cobra: Don't know, don't care, it keeps Jenna out of my face. Thank God.

_Door opens, with a very loud slam._

Undertaker: _Diving under the couch. _Adrianna is pissed, hide me!

Cobra: WAIT FOR ME!

_Everyone grows quiet as a figured walked to the living room, but only to be surprised when the figured had pink hair._

Cobra: Taker, you can come out now. It's not Adrianna. Cena, I'd start running.

Cena: _Turning to the pink haired girl_. Hey..uh..Destiny...you look pretty today.

_Ignoring Cena Destiny walks straight to the fridge. _

Destiny: Where the fuck is my orange juice?

Shawn: I didn't do it!

Destiny: I hate you.

Shawn: Cena said the same thing.

_The rest of the girls come in, laughing and talking._

Cena: Well it's much more intimidating coming from her.

_Destiny walks to Shawn and jerks him off the couch. _

Cobra: Damn Cena, she's got bigger balls than you do.

Destiny: It's a good thing that I bought Whiskey and not Vodka this time, isn't it Mister 'sexy boy'! I think I should beat the shit out of you, but I'm thristy and I want to get drunk so your lucky. For now, anyway.

Adrianna: Hey! I wanna get drunk too.

Jenna: Mee too.

Cobra: Idiot.

Anissa: Shut up and just pour the damn drinks already!

_Taking a huge swig out of the fifth she had in her hand, Destiny sat on the couch. _

Destiny: Shut up or none of you get any!

_Everyone sat down and became quiet, soon they were all passing the bottle around. _

Spike: I'm fucking bored mann.

Cena: Well we wouldn't be bored if SOMEONE hadn't pissed of Stephanie!

Cobra: The bitch got what she derserved.

Adrianna: I have an idea!

Undertaker: Should I be frightened? Because I am.

Destiny: Whats the idea?

Adrianna: Lets see whats on the guys Ipods! I've always wondered about it.

Every guy in the room: HELL NO!

Adrianna: _Looking at the Taker, _Hand over the ipod and no one gets hurt.

Undertaker: Fine! Here. _Hands her his black Ipod Nano. _

Adrianna: Alright, lets do this bitch. First song, _Everyone got quiet as she hooked it up the speakers and pressed play. No one spoke for atleast a minute. _

Cena: Oh. My. God. Are you serious? Just like Romeo and Juliet? Oh. Wow. No words can describe this moment.

Undertaker: I hate you!

Spike: You hate everything, next song!

_Adrianna pressed skipped, and almost choked on her drink._

Cobra: Thats why I fell for...the leader of the pack! Damn dude, that must be sooo embarrassing, but hiliarous.

Undertaker: NEXT!

_Again, Adrianna skipped to the next song. _

Spike: 'Hold on tight, you know she's a little bit dangerous!' Wow, you've got some weird taste in music.

Destiny: Your the one singing along with it.

Undertaker: Just hit the damn button!

Adrianna: JoyRide? Really? When did you become such a Roxette fan?

Undertaker: BUTTON!

Cena: "Forget about your boyfriend and meet me in the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me in the hotel room." Atleast he has one good song.

Destiny: Well then, if you want to rag about his, why don't we see whats on yours?

Cena: Fuck No! Thats my business!

Destiny: I'll give you an ultimatum. You give the Ipod, I let you back in the room. Got it?

Cena: TAKE IT!

Cobra: DIBS ON COUCH!

Destiny: Shut up! Now lets see here, first song is:

_everyone gasped as the first song played, they were all quiet until Cobra started singing: _

Cobra: Ah, sugar, ah honey honey, you are my candy girl! Wow.

Cena: Shut up! Your the one singing, point made, next song!

_Destiny pressed the button, and snorted. _

Shawn: "I met her on a monday and my heart stood still, do du run run run, da du run run!" That song is amazing!

Cena: Yeah, yeah, next song, please.

Destiny: Fine you big baby!

Adrianna: "It's poetry in motion, when she turned her eyes to me, as deep as any ocean!" That one is on there because of you Destiny! Thats what he feels for you.

Cena: NEXT SONG!

Destiny: "Girl please excuse if I'm misbehaving oh, trying to keep my hands off but your begging me for more. Round round round, give a low, low, low. Let the time, time pass cuz' we're never getting old!" _Destiny sings as she gets up and dances._

Cena: I like this reaction. Keep dancing.

Spike: Damn.

Shawn: Hell yeah keep dancing!

Cena: Shut the fuck up!

Undertaker: Her dance is lovely, but I hate the song.

Destiny: You just hate the world, don't you?

Undertaker: I_ hate_ it!

Cena: Next.

Undertaker: "Keep me hanging on!" I _hate _it!

Cena: Thats enough of mine, thank you very much! Now I get to sleep in the room! Ha! You made your bed now you have to sleep in it! With me!

Destiny: I said you could sleep in the room, I didn't say anything about the bed.

Jenna: She has you on that one, now cobra, let me see your Ipod.

Cobra: No, it's mine!

Destiny: GIVE HER THE IPOD!

Cobra: Fine! Don't hurt me. Here.

Jenna: Yay! First song:

Cobra: No laughing, no one dies.

Destiny: _Dancing again_ "How come everytime you come around my London, London bridge wanna go down like, London, London, London!"

Cena: Again, keep dancing.

Destiny: You wish.

Cobra: Next song!

Destiny: Good song, I didn't know you liked Skid Row?

Cobra: Youth Gone Wild was my theme song for my first year at RAW. Next Song.

Spike: Don't talk to strangers? Is that Rick Springfield, that I sense on your Ipod?

Cobra: I swear to God Spike I kicked your ass once, and I will have no problem doing it again!

Jenna: Next Song.

Cena: "My last girlfriend didn't like me much, thought she might be, most likely a dyke, she just didn't excite me"

Destiny: Dear God, change the song before he sings the Chorus!

Cobra and Cena: "I need to find a new Vagina!"

Jenna: NEXT.

Spike: "Your are the thunder and I am the lightening!"

Anissa: You sing that just a little too well!

Cobra: Thats enough of mine!

Anissa: Bring me your Ipod, love.

Spike: Here.

_Anissa pressed play_

Cena: Keep on loving you? Ha! Thats funny.

Undertaker: I like it.

Destiny: Oh my God, hell just froze over. The Undertaker likes something.

Spike: Next song.

Jenna: "Oh I'm a gummy bear!"

Cobra: Jenna, Jenna, your not a gummy bear! Your a Jenna bear!

Jenna: Yay!

Spike: Next song, please.

Undertaker: "STAND UP, HAVE YOU EVER BEEN THERE?" I like it.

Destiny: I'm offcially scared.

Cena: I'll protect you!

Destiny: Get your damn hands off me.

Spike: Next.

Jenna: Barbie gurl? Even I have to laugh at that one!

Spike: NEXT!

Spike: Paralyzed is the best song EVER! Oh, Shawn, I think it's your turn.

Shawn: Oh no.

Erin: Oh yes, now hand it to me.

Shawn: FINE!

_Pressing play Erin almost fell out off the couch_

Erin: Wolly Bully? Ha!

Shawn: Just change the song.

Erin: Fine!

Cobra: "Here she come now singing 'mony mony'!"

Cena: This song is for you Erin, he loves you. And Cobra please stop dancing. You look like an idiot.

Cobra: Bitch.

Shawn: Song. Change. Now. Damnit!

Destiny: Roxette again? Whats up with that? "I'm gonna get dressed, for sucess!" That song is so annoying.

Shawn: Oh well, I like it. Screw you.

Undertaker: I_ hate_ it!

Destiny: Thats my Undertaker.

Shawn: Song. Now. Please.

Adrianna: "Who's that I see walking in these woods? Why it's little red riddin hood." Your pathetic, you know that?

Shawn: Hey! I didn't rag on your musi- wait a minute, looky at what I have, an Ipod Nano with the name Adrianna Pain on it. You guys thinking what I'm thinkin?

Undertaker: Give it to me!

Adrianna: NO IT'S MINE!

Undertaker: Well tough shit hunny! Plug the bitch up!

_Shawn plugs it up and hands it to the taker._

Undertaker: Pay back is a bitch, now lets see.

Cena: "My girls like candy, a candy dream. She knocks me right up off my feet, she's so fine as can be. I know this girl is right for me!"

Destiny: I grow tired of your annoying singing.

Cena: You like it.

Adrianna: Next. Song.

Erin: Have you seen the music video to this song? Ha! It's hilarious. Steven Tyler makes a pretty woman. "Dude looks like a lady!"

Adrianna: Can we please just get this over with?

Shawn: "Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna think anymore!" Thats all I remember. Isn't it called Telephone?

Adrianna: Yes, now change it.

Destiny: Niccce. Broken Hearts Parade.

Cena: You wanna see nice? _Takes off his shirt._

Destiny: Is that a little flab that I see? Tisk, tisk, I used to like your body.

Adrianna: Next.

Spike: Big Balls? Sexual Suggestive, tisk tisk.

Adrianna: Finally, we're done.

Cena: Oh Spike? I think I have something you might want..

Spike: What is it?

Cena: Well it's a pretty little Ipod, decorated in Bedazzle stones, and a little picture of you. It says "Erin Loves Spike"

Spike: Gimme!

Erin: Gimmie gimmie never gets!

Spike: In this case, 'gimmie gimmie does get!'

_Cena hands him the Ipod, while Erin groans_

Spike: Don't be like that, see theres a good picture-why am I sleeping?

Erin: You look so adorable when you sleep.

Spike: Take a better one next time! i had my thumb in my mouth. Anyways, lets see whats your Ipod.

Adrianna: "Take me down to the Paridise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty." I used to have the hugest crush on Axel Rose.

Erin: So did I! Next.

Cobra: "Punch ya lights out, hit the pavement. Thats what I call entertainment." That song speaks to my soul.

Erin: Thats lovely, next song.

Spike: touchy touchy, oh. I like this song. Ahem! "Yeah, buddy, rolling like a big shot. Chevy tuned up like A nascar pit stop, fresh paint job, fresh inside. Is the outside frame, and the trunk wide."

Cena: Hell to the mother fucker yeah for the song, but fuck no for you rappin.

Spike: Suck it.

Erin: Next.

Cobra: "OH! Do you know what ya got in to? Can ya handle what I'm about to do? Cuz' it's about to get ruff for you. I'm here for you entertainment"

Destiny: If your my entertainment? I want my damn money back!

Cobra: You wouldn't say that if you knew my sexy body.

Cena: Again. Shut. The. Fuck. Up.

Erin: No more! Yay!

Taker: Cobra, catch!

Cobra: Hell yeah!

Jenna: Is that my Ipod?

Cobra: Yes, it is. First song.

Jenna: Oh yay!

Destiny: The worst song everr.

Spike: Cena's gonna be a jukebox hero!

Cena: I don't think so!

Cobra: See, he's already Ryming. Next song.

Destiny: You make me want to slit my wrists like cheap cupons. PokerFace? Are you fucking serious?

Cobra: Don't knock my Bunnies music. She can't help that she 'special'! Next!

Erin: Jessica Simpson? My ears are bleeding!

Adrianna: Destiny, I have to correct you, "With you" By Jessica Simpson is the worst song everr!

Jenna: Next. "I'm tired of Rumors starting!"

Cena: FML!

Cobra: Next.

Shawn: "Cuz we are living in a material world, and I am a materail girl"

Cena: You heard it! He's a material girl!

Cobra: That's all for Jenna, Hey Shawn, Think fast._ Chucks an Ipod Nano At Shawn Micheals._

Shawn: Hmm... Lets see Anissa. First song.

Undertaker: London Calling! I_ Loath _It.

Cobra: God, if you have any mercy, you will kill me right now.

Anissa: Yeah, yeah, yeah, just hit the next song.

Cena: "And I ran, I ran so far away. I just ran, Ran all night and day, couldn't get away"

Destiny: Shawn, if you any compassion for me in your heart you will change this song.

Shawn: Alright, alright, you must really hate his voice. Next.

Spike: "Remember my name, Fame, I'm gonna live forever, I'm gonna learn how to fly. Fame, I feel it coming together. People will see me and cry. Fame, I'm gonna make it to heaven, light up the sky like a flame! Fame, I'm gonna live forever, baby remember my name!"

Cobra: Shawn, if you have any desire to keep your heart beating, You _will_ change this next song.

Shawn: Why are you people so pushy, fine. Next song.

Cena: Oh no, it's Ray Mysterio's sister, and Undertaker, _Please_ stop doing the macarena."

Undertaker: Maybe I don't want to stop.

Shawn: Final song.

Cena: THANK YOU GOD- What the hell! It's fucking chipmunks on crack!

Undertaker:Turn it off! IT'S TOO PERKY! TURN IT OFF!

Spike: Look what I found, it's Destiny's Ipod, and it has a picture, of...Cena? No...thats not right...oh...now I know, it's John Cena. Ha! Catch, John!

Cena: It's nice to know you do care.

Destiny: I meant to burn that...now give me my damn Ipod.

Cena: Oh no, this is where the fun truly begins.

Jenna: Oh! I like fun!

Destiny: Give. Me. My. Ipod!

Cena: Too late. First song!

Spike: Oh. My. God. I fucking love this song!

Taker: I hate it!

Jenna: "Girl the way you movin' got me in trance" That song is fun to dance to.

Destiny: Ugh! Change it. Now!

Cena: Don't worry, I will. "Billie jean is not my lover! She's just a girl, who thinks I am the one. But the kid is not my son!" Really Destiny? Shame shame, know your name.

Destiny: There goes any chance of you sleeping in the bed.

Cena: Next song.

Spike: I wanna her dance to _that song_.

Cena: Get her drunk, and she will. It's very sexy, but back the fuck off. She's mine, even though she hates me.

Destiny: "Now I wanna be your dog!" That song rocks! Next.

Undertaker: I like this song. I'm the Repo! Legal ASSASSIN!

Destiny: Turn it before he starts singing.

Cobra: Really? Prince? The song Kiss to beat it all? I don't even know you anymore!

Destiny: Shun the non-believer!

Cena: Last song!

Adrianna and Destiny: "He's my bestfriend, best of all bestfriends, do you have a best friend too? It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy, you should get a best friend too."

Cena: Awh, you don't have to talk about me.

Destiny: Uh...I wasn't. Dumbass.


	2. Episode 2

**Authors Notes: **_**Here's the situation, been to every nation, nobody's ever made me feel they way that you do! You know my motivation, given my repution, please excuse me I don't mean to be rude, but tonight...I'm writing you! Muwahahaha! Bet ya thought I was gonna say "Tonight I'm ficking you" well I fooled you! Plus, we don't want to be charged with harrassment. We are posting a new chapter in RAWlove, but before we do, we're going to post the songs that have made this possible. Our soundtrack...WAIT! What Jophus? They still smell bad! Oh thats gross, go shower! Thank you, here is our soundtrack list for the FIRST and SECOND chapters. **_

_**Chapter 1)**_

**1)**** I like it by Enrigue Iglesias**

**2)**** Money Talks by Ac/Dc**

**3)**** King Nothing by Metallica**

**4) ****Voices sung by Randy Ortan (Yes, it is his theme song, get the fuck over it! It's fucking amazing!)**

**5)**** I'm a Gummi Bear by Gummi Bear? **

_**Chapter 2) **_

**1)**** We R Who We R by Ke$ha**

**2)**** Sad But True by Metallica**

**3)**** Dirty Laundry sung by Don Hanley of the Eagles**

**4)**** Fires Of Unknown Origin by Blue Oyster Cult**

**5) TONIGHT I'M FUCKING YOU BY ENRIQUE IGLESIAS!**

_**Thats our soundtracks, you should check out some of the songs, but without further adue, the second episode, of RAWlove is here. So read the DAMN story! Oh, and review! Please, we do enjoy your input. **_

_*Cena's appartment, yet again*_

Cena: Wake up, you silly sleepy girl. Wake up! WAKE UP DAMN IT!

Destiny: What the fuck is wrong with you? _*Punches Cena on the arm, extremely hard.*_

Cena: Your the one supposed to be waking _me _up! Your the damn bunny, not me!

Destiny: I didn't ask to your bunny! They assigned me to you, and I don't like you so just deal.

_*Everyone burst into Cena's room looking alarmed*_

Jenna: What was with all the shouting?

Shawn: Oh. My. God.

Spike: Cena's balls finally dropped.

Cena: What?

Cobra: Congradulations, you finally layed Destiny!

_*Standing up quickly Destiny hits Cobra the same way she hit Cena*_

Destiny: You guys are all fucking perverts! He did not _lay _me! And quit staring at me like you want to fucking eat me!

Spike: Do you always sleep in outfits like that?

_*Destiny looks down checking her appearance. She was wearing her usual shorts and belly shirt, but then she remembered none of them had seen her like that. Putting her hands on her hips, she glared at all of them* _

Adrianna: She's pissed, way to go Spike!

UnderTaker: I LIKE IT!

Destiny: You really are all pervs! Everyone except Cena GET OUT!

Cena: Why can't I leave?

Destiny: BECAUSE! I'm not finished yelling at you yet!

Jenna: Oh, can't we watch?

Cobra: No hunny, we gotta go wait outside until she's finished.

Jenna: Okayy!

Adrianna: Don't hurt him too bad, we're going out tonight, you might need him when we get home.

Destiny: I highly doubt that, but I'll keep that in mind. Now, out!

_*Everyone files out of the room leaving Cena and Destiny alone*_

Cena: Are you really going to yell at me?

Destiny: _*Walking to the dresser*_ No, I'm not. For once.

Cena: Hell just froze over...wait...your going to do something worse, aren't you?

Destiny: _*Smirking, she pulls out her outfit for the day* _This is an unusual morning, I'm not in a yelling kind of mood. So, this, calls for an unusual punishment.

Cena: And what is it?

Destiny: Bathroom now!

Cena: What? Why?

Destiny: Now!

_*Cena's master bathroom. Destiny starts the spa shower* _

Cena: Your making me take a shower?

Destiny: No silly, your going to watch me strip down and take a shower, but you can't touch me. That is your punishment.

Cena: That is cruel and unusual!

Destiny: _*Gets very close to Cena, almost kissing him* _Exactly. _*Turns away and the scene changes to the living room* _

Spike: I wonder why we don't hear any yelling?

Shawn: That is unusual, and so is this fight on the T.V. Kane should be kicking the Rocks ass!

UnderTaker: I LOVE IT!

_*Cena runs in the living room, panting*_

Cobra: Oh wow, Cena, your sweating badly, what happened?

Cena: Cruel...so...cruel...unusual...please...hurts...I want...so...bad...

UnderTaker: Good God man...what happened in there?

Spike: Someone get him some Vodka and A cigarette, he's shaking!

Erin: On it!

_*Cena sipped the Vodka and took a long drag off the cigarette*_

Shawn: Now what the hell happened in there?

Adrianna: I know that look, she didn't...oh my god, she did.

Erin: Uh oh, we all love us some Destiny. She comes up with the harshest punishments.

Jenna: I'd know that face _anywhere._

UnderTaker: What are ya'll talking about?

Cena: Let me feel in the blanks. She made me watch her strip and take a shower, then dry off very slowly, I might add, and get dressed. I've got some MAJOR blue balls!

Shawn: Harsh..

Spike: I bet that was sexy to watch though.

Destiny: Excuse me?

Spike: Your beautiful?

Destiny: Bite me!

Cena: I'd love too!

Destiny: Try it.

Cena: I can't move plus I don't want to die.

Adrianna: Nice punishment, love it!

Destiny: I thought it was pretty crafty myself, where's the vodka?

Shawn: Here!

Destiny: Thank you, now Erin, where are we going tonight?

Erin: The orange peel.

Cobra: I wanna go!

Erin: Hell no.

Cobra: And why the fuck not?

Jenna: Girls. Night. Out.

Destiny: Hellz yeah!

UnderTaker: Damnit! They're right, it is their night out. Look at the schedule!

Cobra: We have a schedule?

Adrianna: We do now.

Cobra: Oh. Ok. Wait a minute, why wasn't I informed?

Shawn: Cuz no one likes you.

Cobra: Fuck you.

Shawn: I'm gonna have to pass on that offer.

Cobra: Not an offer.

Destiny: SHUT UP!

All: Yes ma'm.

Destiny: Thank you. Cena, you need to go to the liquor store, get some more Vodka, GreyGoose this time, Some Jack Daniels Whiskey, get a fifth, and some Bicardi Spiced Rum, get a pint of that, oh and some shot glasses, oh yeah, we need some more Crown Royal. I'm making shots tonight, so I need some of the Apple Pucker stuff. Then I need to to go to the grocery store and ge-

Cena: Wait a damn minute! Let me get some fucking paper and make a goddamn list for the queen bitches party!

Destiny: Yes, make a list.

Shawn: Look! It's a give and take relationship.

Spike: Yeah, she's gives it, and he takes it.

Cobra: Clearly, she wears the pants.

Cena: Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate. Grey Goose, A fifth of Jack, A fifth of Crown royal, A Pint of Bicardi Spiced rum, Apple pucker stuff, and shot glasses. Got it. Now what did you want from the grocery store?

Destiny: We need some jello, not the stuff thats already made but the stuff that comes in the box. Some 7up, and a carton of Marlboro Red shorts, okay?

Cena: Got it.

Destiny: GO! Now.

Cobra: I'm coming.

Destiny: Just go!

_*Cena mumbling, with Cobra skipping, leave the appartment*_

Destiny: No one said anything, did you guys?

Adrianna: I didn't, and I know Taker didn't.

Jenna: Nope, I kept my lips sealed.

Spike: I ain't said shit, and Cobra doesn't even know. Erin hasn't said anything.

Shawn: For once, I kept my mouth shut so...he doesn't know anything.

Destiny: Okay, good. I might not act like it, but I do love him.

Taker: You LOVE him? Hold me Dria, I'm scared.

Adrianna: Coming from the prince of hell? Oh suck it up, you big baby. Everyone knows they love each other, except Cena.

Destiny: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, I need you guys to keep him out of the appartment for atleast two hours. The girls and I will go out when we're supposed to, which gives you guys about 10 minutes to get him out and then we'll come back and get everything ready. Okay?

Shawn: No problem.

Destiny: No strip clubs!

Spike: Damn.

Destiny: Very funny, keep it up and you don't drink tonight.

Spike: Low blow!

_*Scene flashes to Cena and Cobra*_

Cobra: They had so much liqour! It was heaven!

Cena: I can't believe you've never been in a liqour store.

Cobra: Underage?

Cena: Oh, yeah, thats right. Well mark off everything on her list from the liqour store.

Cobra: KK, anyways, happy birthday man.

Cena: Ha! Thanks.

Cobra: Havin a good one so far?

Cena: It would've been better if that strip tease would've resulted in something other than me having blue balls.

Cobra: That must've sucked.

Cena: Destiny can be very cruel sometimes. I doubt she even rememebers it's my birthday. That girl drives me crazy.

Cobra: Well, I don't know. But I do know that if we don't get this liqour home safe, she'll kill us, so watch where your going!

Cena: Shut up, and run in the store.

Cobra: Whatever. I'll be right back.

_*Later that night at Cena's appartment, the guys were gone and the girls were getting things ready*_

Erin: Okay, we have exactly 30 minutes before the guys get back.

Destiny: Where'd they say they were going again?

Jenna: Cobra said they were going to TattleTails.

Destiny: WHAT?

Adrianna: Calm down, I juss got off the phone with Taker, they're at Ihop.

Destiny: Don't scare me like that! _*Phones starts playing Waking Up The Devil by Hinder* _Hello?

Cena: You have a big mouth, you know that? I heard that scream from across the table!

Destiny: Shut up! I'm out dancing and flirting with cuter guys, with bigger things to play with. Now leave me be!

Cean: Yeah, right. You'll be needing me one of these days-

Destiny: Bye! _*Slams phone shut*_

Jenna: You two are hilarious.

Erin: Does he actually think you're constantly flirting with guys?

Destiny: Iunno, but oh well, I'm not.

Adrianna: Are those jello shots done?

Destiny: Yeah, why?

Erin: Hell yeah! Lets take about 5 before they get here.

Destiny: How about 2 or 3?

Erin: Deal! Lets do it!

Adrianna: Hurry, Taker just texted we've got like 5 minutes, they're on their way.

Destiny: Put the music on, then hide, take your shots with you. Turn the lights off!

_*With the lights off, the girls hide and wait for the guys* _

Shawn: Did we leave the stero on?

Taker: NOOOO!

Cena: Why is he yell-

Everyone: HAPPPY BIRTHDAY!

Cobra: Destiny! I am not undrage-

Destiny: Just grab a shot and hush, you too spike!

Happy Birthday Cena.

Cean: You did all of this?

Destiny: Well with everyones help, yeah.

Cena: Fucking traitors, you wouldn't tell me!

Cobra: I knew nothing!

Destiny: Just shut up and drink, it's your birthday, you got a surprise, so what? Enjoy.

Cena: BRING ON THE SHOTS!

_*All sitting around in the living room, talking, and drinking.*_

Adrianna: Make a wish!

Cena: What for?

Adrianna: Just make a damn wish!

Cena: Okay, I wish...to sleep in the bed tonight...

Cobra: COUCH!

Taker: DAMN IT! Every single fucking time I think of getting the couch, he calls it.

Adrianna: And what the hell is wrong with sleeping in the room?

Taker: Nothing.

Destiny: Bring more shots!

Cena: So since it's my birthday, do I get to?

Destiny: More shots!

Cena: I'll take that as a maybe. Anyway, what'd ya'll get me?

Cobra: I took you to Ihop!

Shawn: Here's a diary for your feelings.

Cena: You fuck tard!

Shawn: You love it!

Taker: LAP TOP!

Cena: Really?

Taker: NOOO! MOUSE!

Cena: What good is the mouse without the computer?

Taker: JUST DEAL!

Adrianna: It's late, lets crash.

Cena: Wait a minute, what'd you get me?

Adrianna: You'll see, what us girls got you, but we need to crash!

Cena: Fine!

_*Cena's room*_

Destiny: You can sleep up here, if you want to.

Cena: Really?

Destiny: Yeah.

Cena: Awesome! My wish came true. Oh, there is something I forgot to do earlier.

Destiny: _*Yawns*_ What?

Cena: Ahem...Blue balls, blue balls, it's dollar night at the tiddy club!

Destiny: Shut up!

Cena: Fine. Thank you for the party, can I kiss you?

Destiny: Will it make you shut up?

Cena: Possibly.

Destiny: Go ahead.

Cena: What'd you get me for my birthday?

Destiny: I thought you were gonna shut up, if I let you kiss me?

Cena: I lied.

Destiny: _*Groans and smacks him* _What do you want from me?

Cena: Do you really want me to answer that?

Destiny: Will _that _make you shut up?

Cena: Yupp, but it won't make you.

Destiny: Oh. My. God. You are sooooo annoying!

Cena: I know.

Destiny: Just come here.

_*In the next room*_

Spike: Beh!

Cobra: What?

Spike: Cena can't sing.

Cobra: Shut up.

Shawn: Both of ya'll shut up!

Cobra: Don't you wanna eaves drop?

Shawn: You talked me into it, whats going on?

Spike: She let him kiss her.

Shawn: Eww...really?

Spike: Um...I think I'm going to bed.

Cobra: Me to, it's getting kinda scary, cuz it's really quiet in there.

Shawn: Shhh! I think they just heard ya'll! Lay down.

Cena: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE GODDAMN WALL YOU FUCKING PERVERT! And yes, it happend, ya nasty!

Shawn: OVER SHARE!

Cena: Your the one eaves-dropping. Go to bed Shawn.

Destiny: SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!

Taker: I AGREE!

Erin: Shuddup!

Taker: Yes ma'm!

Destiny: Erin sweetie? I love you like white bread, but shut up!

Cena: Everyone SHUT UP! Destiny, sex is supposed to make you be nice for a little while! What the hell happened?

Destiny: Your a minute man!

Cobra: TOO MUCH INFO! And oh. my God. Cena is a minute man. Ha!

Cena: Shut up! It has been a long time for me! Next time, it'll be better. Atleast I'm not a virgin.

Destiny: Who said anything about a 'next time'?

Cena: Your so cruel.

Destiny: You love it! Now, if you want to sleep in this goddamn bed, get your ass in here, and keep your hands off me!

Taker: BED! SLEEP! NOW! REST. IN. PEACE!

Destiny: I will cut your balls off if you don't shut up TAKER!

Adrianna: I want to sleep. Now. Destiny, leave his balls alone. Please? I like to have atleast one night of good sleep.

Cena: I second that!

Destiny: Just get in here!

Cena: Yes ma'm.


End file.
